


Whiskey Can't Hide the Truth

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: The Bastard Crew, The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, It's the closest anyone will ever get to a backstory, Mention of death??, Mention of maybe torture??, Sorry Not Sorry, not exactly but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Phantomness and Anansi have a fun night drinking.Until she asks a question that had been haunting her."Who is your first recording?"





	Whiskey Can't Hide the Truth

The evening was one of the best that the storyteller could remember in too long. He found himself curled around a pillow, giggles punctuated by hiccups. But he wasn't alone. His friend also lied on the bed. Her laughter like a crackling fire in the hearth of her chest. "-And that's why Jonny threatens to kill me every time we're around any mirror." Phantomness takes another long sip from the whiskey, only to end up with half on her shirt as Anansi made a terrible joke involving what not to do in a mirror maze as he reached for the bottle. They laughed with rambunctiousness unbridled at her struggle.

"Alright, your turn." Anansi reminded her when the laughter died down a bit. "Ask me anything." The masked one thought long and hard for her question. But soon there was only one that has bugged her since she first heard his story.

"What's the first recording you got?" Much to her surprise, Anansi practically launched from his reclined position in excitement. Without his usual fear, the storyteller ripped off his right gloves and began hitting buttons as he rambled.

"Alright, I don't know who this person is and it's kinda bugs me since I must have gotten the recording before I started writing in the journals and I guess they weren't important enough to be remembered-" And with a pop and a crackle, the speaker came to life in his palm.

_ -I think it's recording- _

Anansi offered his hand tentatively, a safe distance for his friend to hear but close enough for him to pull back. Whoever she heard, Phantomness could hear the fear in their voice.

_ -my name is... It's Jaylen Capp. Right. Jaylen Capp. I don't know where I am or what's happening to me.- _

She watched her friend with curiosity that chilled her to the bone.

_ -I don't think I'm going to last long. This woman says she'll fix me but... _

The person in the recording began to cry. The person in front of her didn't care.

_ -I don't want to die. I want to go back to my mom. I want my siblings back.- _

For a stomach made of iron, it twisted itself into knots Phantomness wouldn't even know how to detangle. Listening to this was a new kind of pain she never wanted to feel again. Like her skeleton was ripping into her skin, trying to escape.

_ -my mom always t-told me stories when I was scared. There's some- some cobwebs in the corner of this prison. She always used to point and say "when you see that Jay Jay, you know it's Anansi still holding on- _

_ Holding on- _

_ Holding on- _

"Stupid recording." She was pulled back into her body when Anansi spoke up and removed his hand from the center of them. "It keeps messing up. Not even a full story."

"I see where you got your name." She pushed down her shuddering breath as her smile tried to stay standing up.

"Yeah, but I might just record over it-"

"Don't!" She nearly reached for his hand, but stopped herself mid air. He finally glanced at her with a delighted puzzled look. "It's a part of the story of how you got started. So you could say it's important." The lie was an easy one. Especially since she was sure it was rooted in some truth. And he did was shrug.

"That's a fair point. Anyhow, it's not like that family member is recognizable anymore being how old the recording is so even if they heard the recording, they wouldn't be able to identify them." And Anansi shrugged again. "Not that it matters anyways."

"I guess you're right." Was all she could say. Better to leave that mystery a mystery for him. Anansi wasn't ready for his own story to be added.

**Author's Note:**

> Phantomness belongs to Wickedrider98


End file.
